One of the ways that concrete is mixed and delivered at the job site for multi-story buildings is to use a conventional pear-shaped rotary concrete mixer for mixing a combination of cement, sand and water. Small batches of concrete are mixed in this way and then transferred to a smaller container. This smaller container is then lifted up to whichever level or story that it is needed. It is then dumped and the container is lowered for refilling. This is a time consuming and labor intensive procedure and consequently, other devices and methods are needed for increasing the efficiency of this process.
Another way that concrete is transferred to where it is needed it to use a transporter which includes a gear pump to pump concrete through steel pipes. This transporter typically always stays on the ground, even though the mixed concrete must go up to higher levels. The steel pipe through which the concrete passes generally consists of straight pipe pieces and it is very difficult to deliver the concrete to the place where it is needed because of the difficulty of connecting straight pieces of steel pipe to deliver to a place which is not in a straight line from the transporter.
Accordingly, there is a need for better methods and improved devices for mixing and delivering concrete to where it is needed, particularly at multi-story construction sites.